


This may get cheesy

by catcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky is a goner, Game of Thrones References, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Steve works at a pizza place, This is so fucking cheeeeesyyy, also can be read as pre or post serum steve, also notes flirting, be aware, bucky has short hair against all my morals, i legit googled pizza puns, lots of phone flirting, poor peter he just wanna be on twitter, so theres lots of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcake/pseuds/catcake
Summary: At the good news of his sister getting into college, Bucky may or may not just told the pizza guy he loved him by mistake before hanging up.





	This may get cheesy

Friday night with his friends were always the best until they started fighting about pizza.

“We’re not going with pepperoni again, it gives Gabe stomachache” said Morita.

“He’s right” said Gabe.

“--And I’m not nursing him again. At least not for free” he finished.

“Gee, thanks, man. Maybe we should go for mushrooms?”

“I like mushrooms, let’s go for it” said Dugan clapping his hands together, trying to end the conversation there.

“Why do I even bother inviting you guys if you all keep your disgusting tastes” said Bucky lowering the phone that was already on dial with the pizza place phone.

“Because you love us?” asked Dernier from the kitchen and bringing the beer with him.

“I’m this close to call the police if Monty keeps saying we should get the pineapple” as Bucky said that Monty tried objecting, lifting a finger to begin talking, but was quickly shut down by a “don’t you dare”.

He looked at the phone in hand again when he realized that it began ringing. It was his mom’s number, he picked up right away.

“Hi mom” he said, trying to sush everyone still fighting for a _goddamn pizza_.

“Tell her I say hi” Dernier said close to the phone.

“Your cookies were delicious Mrs Barnes!” yelled Morita.

“Yes, ma, I know” said Bucky. “She said they were not for you but she’s glad you liked them”. He could see how everyone started giving Morita shit in the background. He then went to the kitchen for a somewhat quiet place.

“So your sister got her acceptance letter on the mail today!” said his mother. “We’re celebrating with your dad tonight so we just wanted to know since you’re still in New York”. His mother still thought that he was going back to Indiana to the family house but he was just fine here. Still, he was excited for the news.

“Really? Is she there? I wanna talk to her!” He said. Man, she wanted to get into that college since childhood, he’s so fucking proud.

“No, she’s out celebrating with her friends now, but you can try calling her anyway” his mom said.

“Okay, we’re with the Howlings now about to get pizza, I’ll call her later.”

“It’s okay, I’ll better be going then. Love you, James.”

“Bye, mom, love you” he finished.

“Everything good?” asked Gabe while Bucky came back to the living room.

“Hell, yeah. Becca got accepted on her top choice college so what the hell, pizza’s on me!” he almost yelled.

“Nice! So we decided on onions” said Morita.

“Fuck no, we’re all getting cheese and that’s it” they started again.

“Pizza Shied, what can I get you?” asked a man on the other side of the line. He sounded kind of bored. He needs to call Becca after this.

“Hi,” started Bucky. ”I’d like two large pizzas, both extra cheese and olives. God, everyone shut the fuck up” said to his friends. “Sorry about that”

“It’s okay, problem with the toppings?”

“Every single time. I’m considering new friends” laughed Bucky, he was in a good mood. He heard the other man give a small chuckle.

“Okay, so, two large pizzas, extra cheese and olives. Cash or credit?”

“Cash” He told the address while he could see Dernier and Gabe fighting over the Netflix control. God, they were like childs. “Busy night tonight?” he asked, making some small talk while the other man processed his order.

“Well, it’s Friday, so” he said.

“Yeah, I know how it is. Well, not really, my sister just got accepted in college so we’re celebrating with friends.” he said. He wanted to tell everyone now. It wasn’t like he was going to be a father or anything but he wanted to yell to the whole world to know, education was a big thing in his family.

“That’s nice! So your order will be out in about 10 minutes, okay?”

“Sure. Thanks, love you.”

Wait.

He tried correcting himself but it was too late, the other hung up.

Okay, he was ready to move to Russia and start a new life.

“I thought you were talking to the pizza” said Morita.

“Uh, I was” answered Bucky.

“You just told the pizza you love her.”

“I did not. I was talking to the man on the phone, not the pizza herself. Shit, I just told the pizza man I love him.”

“Guess you gotta marry him now.” said Dugan.

“Very funny, Dum Dum, it was just the news about Becca, I was thinking on calling her but messed up the thing, big deal.” He tried to not think about it so the embarrassment won’t take over.

God, why was he so lonely and also had friends like them. He muffled his hair a bit out of nervous habit without actually messing it up.

Maybe he should call the pizza place again to say sorry to the man, but that would be weird, right? Maybe he should get another pizza place now, Russia was too cold for him anyway.

“Pizza’s in ten” he called everyone to the couches and started the movie on Netflix.

In about that time the bell rang and Bucky answered the door. His delivery guy was just a teenanger with a dorky shirt under the apron with the Pizza Shied logo on it.

“Thanks, man” Bucky said giving him the cash and tip.

“No problem” said the other. Maybe he was around fifteen or so.

“So, I accidentally told the guy on the line something? Like ‘I love you’, I didn’t mean it, tell him sorry from me, okay?” he tried to rush him before the delivery guy gets away.

“Sure. He also told me to give you this I think?” the delivery guy told him, searching for something on his apron pocket. He finally got a receipt out and handed it to Bucky. He took it and looked at the teenager. “So I gotta go now, I have another pizza to deliver. Good luck.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Bucky got inside his apartment and got the pizzas on the table while he looked at the receipt.

 

_Hey, sorry if I freaked out and hung up on you, busy night. Congrats to your sister btw! Hope Peter get this thing to you, if not, it could be kind of dumb of me to write it :P Enjoy your pizza._

_-Steve._

 

Um. Bucky read the receipt twice, trying to not get his friends suspicious, they had zero privacy between them.

“You’re gonna keep doing math there or get here to eat your pizza?” asked Dernier.

He stuffed the receipt into this pocket and joined them on the couch.

 

The thing is, he’s been thinking on the small paper since Friday, and now it was Wednesday. It’s not that he was a hopeless romantic and the thought of a greasy pizza receipt with messy handwriting did things to him or whatever but he could not stop thinking about it.

His next class was early on Thursday so he should be studying by now, but instead he had the phone out, staring lazily at the numbers of Pizza Shied.

“Get your shit together, Barnes.” he told himself, putting his phone away, trying to concentrate on the book he had open in front of him for a few hours.

His mind was set, he was not going to make a big deal out of this. Right when he said that his stomach started rumbling, and he realized he’s been studying for so long it was just a matter of time for his body to realize it was time for dinner.

“I fucking hate you” he said to his body while dialing the pizza place.

“Pizza Shield, what can I get you?” Bucky was almost sure it was the same guy from a few days ago.

“Steve?” asked Bucky. He wanted to punch himself, he sounded so eager.

“Um, yeah?” the other man sounded confused.

“I, um, called the other day and accidentally told you I loved you?”

“Oh, yeah, I remember you, hope Peter— the delivery guy— got my note for you. I guess he did since you know my name” Bucky could sense a nervous laugh at the other end, as if Steve realized he was maybe rambling.

“Yeah, he did, hope he also told you I’m sorry for that.”

“He hasn’t told me about that, maybe you should write it and hand it to him next time? Shit, my boss is looking at me.” Steve lowered his voice a bit.

“Shit. Anyway I was calling to actually order a pizza?”

“Sure, what can I get you?” his voice shifting to customer service again.

“One large with extra cheese, but no olives this time. Not feeling for olives tonight” he heard Steve laughing at that. “Also I’ll be paying in cash” he said.

“Okay, so I’m gonna need a name for the order.”

“Name? Last time you didn’t ask for that.” he tried to remember.

“Well, last time I was busy, now I actually feel like talking to you” Bucky hoped Steve did not heard his small gasp for that.

“It’s Bucky” he said, voice reaching the phone.

“Okay, Bucky, sending your pizza in 10 then.”

“Thanks, man. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 _Very smooth, Barnes._ At least he didn’t say “I love you” again.

Shit, now he had to eat an entire pizza alone. He got to his laptop and started searching for an episode of something. Game of Thrones it is.

He wondered what kind of TV show Steve liked. God, he was so gone. Steve has told him to write him a note, maybe he could do that before the delivery guy gets there.

 

_I need you to know I’m procrastinating studying by eating pizza on a Wednesday and watching Games of Throne. #YOLO_

_-Bucky._

 

He wrote “Games of Throne” as an inside joke between the Howlings, Gabe gets super mad everytime someone says it so of course everyone tries to get Game of Thrones in the conversation just to say it wrong. Also if Steve could use the :P emoji in 2019 he’s allowed to write ironically YOLO. Sue him.

His bell rang and grabbed the note and the money from the table to get the door.

“Hi again” he said, looking at Peter.

“Hey, um, sorry for not telling Steve the other day, I totally forgot about that” he looked really sorry, but Bucky was thinking about the note in hand.

“It’s okay, you’re still getting the tip so don’t worry. Can you get this note to him?” he asked, handing it to him.

“Sure, that way’s easier. Here” he told him, putting the note on the apron and getting another one for Bucky.

“Thanks, Peter” the teenager looked surprised Bucky knew his name but didn’t say anything. “Bye”

“Bye, I’ll get the note to Steve.” and he got to his bike and left.

 

_Hope you enjoy your pizza, even if you’re not in the mood for olives. Shame on you, they’re the best._

_-Steve._

 

Bucky laughed out loud. He got to the couch and continued watching the episode he left on, eyeing the note on the table from time to time, asking himself when will he be getting pizza again for the response. At least three more days, he thought. God, it was a really long period of time. Was that how they felt when people used to exchange letters? He’s so glad he’s from the generation of the text messages and internet.

 

“Where the fuck are you, man?” asked Clint when the new order was up. Steve looked up from his phone while talking to Peggy about certain customer.

“What do you mean? I’m here” answered, lowering his phone to scratch the number order out of the notepad in front of him. He wrote the address on the top of the box and handed it to Peter. It was not the address he wanted to know about.

“Yeah, and I don’t make the best pizzas in town” said Clint. He had a point. “Got any sweet date coming or just waiting for another episode of Game of Thrones?”

He was not just thinking about him.

“Actually yeah, but that’s not the case. I thought you didn’t watch Game of Thrones” he said, trying to change the subject.

“I don’t. All I know about it is there’s some sick dragons and maybe winter” he stopped to get a sip of the water on the counter. “So it’s about a date, uh? Are they hot?”

“It’s not about it, and I don’t know. Don’t you have a pepperoni pizza to make?” he asked Clint.

“God, okay, I forgot about the nonexistent ‘no gossip at work’ policy” said Clint with his hands up defensively while entering the kitchen again.

Steve started doodling small things on the notepad when another call got in.

“Pizza Shield, what can I get you?” he asked. It was Sunday and business was slow at best.

“Hey Steve” said the voice on the other side. He may or may not have jumped a little at his name.

“Hi Bucky, what can I do for you tonight?” he asked, trying to sound calmer and more customer service-y.

“Same as always, extra cheese and olives. You were right, I missed the olives the other day, the cheese felt lonely on its own” he joked.

“Told you, olives are the best” he was already thinking what was he going to write on his receipt later.  “Also, I do watch Game of Thrones.”

“Do you mean Games of Throne?”

“I’m going to kill you. I know where you live, Bucky. Don’t try me. You say YOLO so I’m legally allowed to murder you.”

“Wait, I have to go and call the police, this man can’t take a joke” Steve was almost sure he could hear his smile through the phone.

“Very funny, your pizza will be there in 10” he said, smiling, while writing the order down on the pad. “You know, I’m getting worried about your health.”

“It’s just the third large pizza this week, trust me, I’m fine. I know you’ll miss me if I get into a pizza coma but don’t worry, this time I have a friend over and she eats even more than me.” Steve tried to ignore the truth behind part where he’ll miss him.

“A lady friend over with pizza? I think you can do way better than that, Buck.”

“Ha, so you do know jokes. I’m really gay, Steve, maybe next caller will fulfil your heteronormative date plan?”

Steve almost choked with that. Uhm, so he was gay.

“I’m bi FYI so don’t tell me about heteronormative shit” he tried to smooth the conversation. Back to the real world, he wrote down the order for Clint and put it on the counter that connected to the kitchen. Clint saw him and made a hand gesture of a phone while twirling his finger in the air as if he were in a 80s romcom movie. Steve rolled his eyes and went back to Bucky. “Sorry I need to go, some people are actually working, you know?”

“Shit, sure, I was caught up in the conversation, hope it wasn’t that long.” he sounded really sorry. Fuck.

“Sorry, bye.”

“Bye, Steve.”

And he was gone.

He took his phone out to message Peggy about the new conversation. God, Bucky was gay. That made his whole fucking week. Okay, first of all, he really tries not having a crush on this guy, okay? It’s just. His job is really boring, just the same calls over and over again, maybe a joke with Clint sometimes or a small talk with Natasha when changing shifts. Peter was too young for him to really connect so they didn’t talk that much, besides that he was almost always away delivering an order. So yeah, talking with Bucky was a highlight of his mediocre job.

The order was done so Steve wrote down Bucky’s address on top of the box for Peter.

“Hey, can you get this for him?” Steve said while holding the small receipt for Peter to grab. It was short, simple.

 

_My coworker just asked me if Game of Thrones was the one with Colin Morgan and Bradly James. I don’t know if it was a joke or not. Help_

_-Steve_

 

“Sorry we keep using you as a message boy” Steve told Peter.

“It’s okay, it’s part of my job I guess” Peter shrugged. “Wouldn’t it be easier if you two exchange numbers?”

“Um, yeah. Haven’t thought about that. Maybe next time?” he said. He actually liked this little charade that was going on with the notes but he also really liked talking to Bucky.

Peter was gone so Steve continued updating Peggy in the Bucky situation. She was actually busy or probably sleeping by now but he liked venting in some kind of way that didn’t involved Clint.

About twenty minutes later Peter got back from Bucky’s house. He was getting worried about him, Peter did not take that long in just one order so when he handed him a note he got why.

 

_Your coworker is dumb, tell them that. That’s fucking Merlin. I get why the confusion tho, but what the fuck, man. Peter is not even gone that my friend started eating without me, can you believe? As I’m writing this she’s almost finishing her second. I really need new friends, Steve._

_-Bucky_

 

“Did he give you a nice tip at least?” he asked Peter, still smiling from the note in hand.

“Yeah, he always does” he went back to the seats by the door and got back to his phone.

Was it weird that he still wanted to talk to Bucky? He was almost imagining himself marathoning Game of Thrones with him and eating literally anything but pizza.

 

Bucky knew he got it bad. Like, _really_ bad. His time these past few weeks have been eating pizza, studying for midterms and going to the gym to burn all the pizza consumed. Also, thinking a lot about Steve. The worst thing? Steve was bi. Man, he was a goner.

“So, I’ve been thinking a few pizza puns this week, y’know?” Steve said when he called Pizza Shield that week.

“Wow, and you get paid for that? Good job” Bucky laughed at the phone.

“Fuck you. You work with Clint and pizzas everynight and then tell me how it goes” he could hear a clicking noise, probably from a pen. “So tell me what you think, okay?”

“Okay. If I tell you they’re all good can I get my pizza free?”

“You wish” Bucky went to sit on the couch and hugged a pillow. He felt like a fucking teenager. “Okay, first one. What does a pizza say when it introduces itself to you?”

Bucky could hear Steve hold a laugh at the other end.

“What does it say?”

“Slice to meet you.”

“That’s awful. I love it.”

“Thanks, I got more.”

“Please don’t.”

“What did the boss say to his pizza during their meeting?” He waited. “There’s mushroom for improvement.”

“I’m gonna eat your dog, Steve.”

“I’m allergic to dogs so I don’t have one.”

“Okay, I got one for you.” Bucky said. He loved a good challenge “Why did the hipster burn his lips? He ate his pizza before it was cool.”

He felt proud when he heard Steve laugh out loud.

“Okay, last one, I swear. I have been trying to write a new pizza joke…But I can’t work out the delivery.”

Bucky tried not to laugh at how bad that was. God, he hated how much he liked this.

“Mine was better.” he finally said.

“Whatever. So, same as always?” said Steve, voice proud of how salty Bucky was.

“You know me so well. You’re so lucky you have me calling every week, I bet you’re gonna be bankrupt if we get eachother numbers” he tried so hard to pitch the topic casually since they started talking. He really wanted to talk more with Steve.

“Yeah,” Steve laughed dryly. “so pizza will be out in 10.”

“Oh, sure” Bucky tried to keep the conversation going. He tried to remain calm. “Hey, so I was thinking if you’d like to watch the new season of GoT together when it comes out?”

“Uh, sure! I’m— My boss is watching me again, sorry, I have to go.”

“Okay, bye”

“Bye”

That was fine. It went fine. He was almost going to die. He’s been thinking about telling Steve to meet up all week and now the chance was ruined by Steve’s boss or Steve’s fear. God, he messed up so bad.

He thought about calling any of the Howlings but the group chat was infested with some dumb video about a cat and a raccoon. He would have liked it but he was too busy overthinking things.

He tried to get back to his notes for class but his head went back to Steve.

Peter rang the bell a few minutes later, panting.

“That was fast” said Bucky. “Need water or something?”

“I— It’s okay.” he handed the pizza and went to his pocket. “From Steve.”

“Figured.”

“Told me pizza’s on him so my job is done? Unless you have another note.”

“Um. The tip’s still yours” Bucky said reaching for the bill.

“Thanks. Good luck.”

Bucky went inside his apartment as fast as he could without dropping the pizza.

The note said:

 

_Hope this isn’t as cheesy as your extra cheese pizza but I’d really like to meet you. Even if that means we go bankrupt._

_-Steve_

 

Under it there was a number. His heart was beating so fast. So he didn’t messed up things with Steve.

He added the number to this contact list as fast as he could.

 

_ >Hey _

He wrote. His heartbeat on his ears.

> _I’m bucky btw_

_Steve: hi_

_Steve: sorry for earlier, I got kind of nervous._

_ >So _

_ >GoT _

_Steve: GoT_

_ >Are you free tomorrow? For the premiere _

_Steve: I still work at night tomorrow_

_Steve: Maybe the day after? like, at noon? My shift starts at 6_

His hands were shaking.

> _Sure. You know where I live. How about at 2? I’ll rec it_

_Steve: Perfect. See you there then. Don’t watch it without me_

 

Perfect. So that meant Bucky was not sleeping that night or the night after. He quickly got his phone in his pocket and took out all empty pizza boxes lying around. He was not a filthy person but, uh, he got his mind elsewhere these days. So, pizza.

 

Shit. Steve was nervous as hell. He spent all night thinking about meeting Bucky. Screw all the Game of Thrones theories or whatever. Deep breathes. He was glad they were going to be watching something so no awkward silences. But he also really wanted to talk to Bucky. And maybe some other things.

He rang the bell to the address he already knew by memory and waited.

“Hey, Steve! Ready for some Games of Throne?” Bucky asked.

Steve tried to process what the other man has said but. Um. He was so fucking handsome. His short, wavy hair seemed like it had its own stylist. And Bucky was watching him with his so fucking blue eyes they were almost grey.

“I thought we already talked about that” Steve said trying to coordinate his mouth with his deep-fried brain.

“Dude, I’ve been avoiding all social media since yesterday just for you.” said Bucky stepping aside to let Steve enter his apartment. It was rather small but since he supposed it was only him it was okay.

“Wow, gee, Buck, thanks. Clint’s been trying to spoil me things about it but since, well, he doesn’t actually knows about GoT he told me random spoilers from other TV Shows. Did you know that Rachel and Ross end up together?”

“Who could have ever thought?” Bucky said sarcastically. They laughed while Bucky did a sign for him to sit on the couch. “Be right back with some popcorn” he disappeared from Steve’s sight.

He got his glasses up his nose and waited there. At least the conversation was good as it was on the phone. He was not totally freaking out right now.

Bucky came back from the kitchen and sat beside him on the couch, his knees barely touching.

“So, popcorn. Thoughts?” asked Bucky with the bowl to his chest. He had a nice flannel shirt that fitted him so well.

“Salty. Just like me.”

“You can stay” he answered, and handed the bowl to Steve and grabbed the TV control.

As the music from the first episode of the last season of his favorite show started, he was almost shaking. Both from the hype of the show and also because Bucky was so close beside him. As the episode went on Steve could relax a little bit and enjoy the thing. They watched it making small comments between scenes and exchanging little parts of theories they heard, and when it was done Bucky ended up with his legs on Steve’s lap. His ripped jeans showed a bit of skin between the fabric and Steve didn’t realize he’s been doing small circles around it for who knows how long.

“So.” said Bucky while pausing the credits. His eyes went from the TV to Steve’s hands and back at Steve’s eyes.

“So” his breath was just taken away. The end of the episode made him realize he was still with Bucky in the same room. “I—” his sentence was interrupted by Bucky’s phone on the table.

“Sorry, I have to take it” he said, giving Steve a sad smile. He got his legs out of Steve’s lap and went to grab his phone. “Hi, Becca, how’s it going?” he said.

Steve tried to get his shit together for the hundredth time that day. He checked if he had a new message from Peggy but it was just Clint telling him that Ireland wins but Krum catches the snitch.

“Sorry, it was my sister. Y’know, the one that got into college” he remembered her.

“No problem, it’s okay” Steve said watching Bucky return to the couch.

“So where were we?” he asked, getting even much closer than before.

“We just were—”

“Can I kiss you?” asked Bucky. Their shoulders were touching and Bucky had his hand close to Steve’s jaw, eyes soft.

“Please do” he said, closing his eyes.

The kiss was soft and kind of awkward at first, just tasting the other while trying no to get too eager. They parted and Bucky looked at him, smiling. God he was beautiful. Bucky repositioned himself on top of Steve and continued what they were doing, this time more tender and less awkward. He could still feel Bucky smile through the kiss. He was happy that Bucky seemed as set on the kiss as him.

“Buck” Steve said between kisses. “Buck— ”

“What?” Bucky asked, letting go Steve’s mouth.

“How can you tell if you are in love?”

“Mm I don’t know” he said, giving Steve a peck on the lips again.

“If they stole a pizza of your heart.”

“Get out my house” Bucky said, laughing. Steve laughed too, burying his face on Bucky’s shoulder. God, he really loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally know nothing about GoT
> 
> hey so my tumblr is [cronicatv](http://cronicatv.tumblr.com/) and my stucky blog [bucketshield](http://bucketshield.tumblr.com/) so come and say hi


End file.
